Camping with enemies
by OneDirectionlovers3
Summary: Ally's summer vacation is ruined when she is forced to go to the worst music camp in Florida. But when her best friends Trish and Cassidy come as well, she thinks her vacation won't be that bad. That is until they find out who's cabin is right next to theirs. Their lives will be filled with humiliation, jealousy, revenge and learning how to love along the way. BAD WITH SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

Camping with Boys

**Chapter 1: Ready?**

Ally's P.O.V

_Beep, beep, beep_

"Ugh, great today's the day. The day my summer vacation comes down to an end." I mumbled to myself as I get up, hit the snooze button and open my curtains. The birds are chirping, the sun is shining and the air smells fresh. People might say "Oh what a beautiful day today!" but for me its the day my life turns to a living hell. And want to know why? Well its the day I'm being sent to music camp. And not just any camp. Camp MDI (Music and Dance institute)**(1)** you might say oh its not that bad. Well,guess what Bitch it is! Camp MDI is where all wanna be's singers and dancers go. And there is always this competition where Camp MDI compete with other camps to see which camp is the best. And let me tell you Camp MDI is not the best, its more like the worse camp ever. They lose like every year,Its pretty sad. I saw them compete last year because my older sister went to that camp and she got really nervous and vomited all over the judges. It was hilarious. Good thing I video taped it or it would have never been number one watched video on youtube**(2)**. Man was my sister mad ,but hey she wanted to be famous, well she got famous. She should thank me ,but NO! Instead I got a good yank by the hair and "You ruined my life" speech from her. Geesh its just one embarrassing video no biggie. Its not like everyone from school saw it. Oh wait they did. Yeah, she had to stay home for a good two weeks for it to die down. But hey its not my fault she threw up on stage. It could have been worse. She could have peed her pants instead. Man, that would have been nice to see.

"Ally hurry up, breakfast is ready!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"Coming" I yelled as I made my way to my closet and tried to find something to wear. When I was done with my little scavenger hunt I decided to wear some jean shorts and a London shirt with a couple of matching bracelets and rings( /image/623418/)**(3)**. As I took a good look of myself in the mirror and decided I look pretty decent, I grabbed my suitcase that I packed last night and took one last glimpse of my room before I closed my door and went down stairs.

"Hey mom" I said as I reached the kitchen and set my suitcase down next to me.

"Hey sweetie, sleep well last night?" Did I sleep well last night? Um...NO! I stayed up last night thinking why my parents hate me so much, that they have reached the point where they have to send me to the worse music camp in the state. I mean no T.V for the rest of summer could have been better, but I can't tell her that so I'll just lie.

"Great!" I replied as I grabbed the cup of milk on the table and began chugging it down.

She smiled. "Thats nice to hear. Oh, and before I forget your friends Trish and Cassidy are coming too, there parents just called me that they are letting them go." I was so shocked that I literally spit out my milk I was drinking.

"Omg really?" I asked joyfully. My mom nodded in response while she grabbed a towel to clean up the spit out milk. Yes! So, I won't be alone all summer! I'll be spending it with my two bestest friends that I known since kindergarten. We have been best friends for about eleven years now. We are graduated sophomores, now juniors at James Douglass high school **(****4)** and we have been together ever since.

"Ally hurry up we have to leave its a one hour drive to get there!" my mom yelled.

"Okay,okay I'll hurry up just don't get your panties in a twist." I mumbled the last part so she wouldn't hear me. As I finished up my eggs and bacon my dad and my older sister Lindsey were already at the front door waiting for me so they can say goodbye. Your probably asking why isn't Lindsey going with me well, remember that little incident I told you about earlier. Yeah, right after that happened she didn't want to go back to that camp so, as punishment my parents are making me go, so now you know the reason why I have to go to that loser camp. As I make my way to the front door. My dad is already hugging me like crazy. Seriously, I'm only going to stay there for like two months, not two years.

My sister didn't even bother hugging just whispered to me."See ya Bitch and don't forget to use protection." while giving me her evil smile. Gosh I hate that smile I wish I can just smack that smile right off her face.

"Take care sweetheart, have fun." dad said while giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll try " I said giving him one last hug. As I made my way to my mom who was putting my suitcase in the car.

"Oh and don't do drugs!" dad yelled.

"NO promises!" I yelled back. He gave me a you-better-be-joking look.

"Just kidding, I won't!" he smiled and went back inside with Lindsey. I got into the car where mom was already waiting for me to get in and put on my seat belt.

"You ready?" mom asked while smiling. I took one last look of my house before I replied "Ready" and we took off and headed to that hell hole people actually call FUN.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

** Hoped you liked it! If you didn't I wouldn't blame you.**

** I'm not really a writer. This is my first fanfiction!**

**R & R please! I'll probably update twice a week **

**I'm pretty busy with school work and practice**

** (1)-** _I don't know if there really is a music camp called Music and Dance Institute (MDI) in Florida, but if there is I don't own it._

** (2)-** _I don't own youtube__**  
**_

** (3)-** _Ally's outfit is on my profile_

** (4)-** _I don't know if there is a high school named James Douglass high school, but again if there is I don't own it._

_ **Until next time bye! - N.Y.L**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg thank you guys for following and favoriting this story!**

**Oh and shout outs to _Guest, Cheeko, queenc1 and_****_ 12345_****for reviewing!**_  
_

**You guys are awesome!**

**This chapter goes out for you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: My two roommates**

**Ally's P.O.V**

When we got to the camp my mom told me to be careful and to wear sunscreen and_ blah blah blah_. I gave her a quick hug and a wave goodbye. The camp looked different then I expected, people dancing and singing, a huge lake, and a whole lot of cute boys. I was wandering the camp like a lost puppy in New York City for like half an hour, until an unfamiliar voice stops me in my tracks.

"Hello!" a mans voice said. I turned around and saw a white man holding a clipboard and wearing the most gayest camping outfit I have ever seen.

"I'm one of the counselors,"He said enthusiastically "I'm helping out for today! Now what is your name sweetheart?" He sounded very cheerful, for a moment I thought he actually was gay.

"Hi." I said shyly. "My name is Ally Dawson."

He looked through his clipboard "Okay, Ally want me to show you to your cabin?" No I want you to take your clothes off and strip for me. Dude, haven't you seen me walking around like an idiot trying to look for it for the past 30 minutes. OF COURSE I WANT TO SEE MY CABIN! I need to sit down and relax for a bit. I'm so tired, that if Jesus asked me to repent my sins I would ask him if I could take a nap first and then go straight to hell.

"Yes." I replied.

"Okay, follow me then." Ugh, how lovely **more **walking. I grabbed my suitcase and started following him. When we reached it he gave me the key and told me that I would be sharing the cabin with two other girls, oh great more losers to ruin my summer.

"Okay" I simply said.

When he left I started walking up the stairs with my suitcase. When I entered cabin number 11, my heart stopped. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the two girls I have to share a cabin with the whole summer and I'm **NOT** complaining.

"Trish, Cassidy!" I went up to them and hugged them as hard as I could.

"Hey!" they both greeted.

"Hey" I say back joyfully. I'm so happy my two best friends are my new two roommates. Wow, the irony.

"So, how did you guys convince your parents to come here anyway?" I asked surprised that there parents let them come to this dump.

"Well..." Cassidy started.

"We found out that you were coming here and you would probably be bored to death, so we decided to come and not let your summer be a total waste." Trish nodded.

"Yeah, plus have you seen the guys at this camp! Its like I'm in boy heaven." Trish said smiling dreamily at the wall like in an idiot, probably thinking about a hot guy she saw on the way up here. Okay I've got to admit there are A LOT of hot guys here, but I promised myself I would never fall for a guy ever again. I learned that the hard way. It was in freshman year which was two years ago, when I caught my boyfriend Jared sucking another fucking slut's face off. It was our 2 week anniversary and I was supposed to meet him at Starbucks**(1)** but, he cancelled at the last minute and told me if he can have a rain check. I told him it was no big deal but, in the inside I was depressed. So, to get my mind off of it Cassidy, Trish and I decided to go to the mall and have a girls night out. Bad idea cause' next thing I know I see Jared kissing another girl. I gasped and tried to hold back the tears that were forming on my eyes. Trish and Cassidy had furious faces and looked like they were about to murder him right there on the spot. I couldn't take it anymore! I started to leave the mall heartbroken on what I just witnessed. Some sobbing noises escaped my lips, which made Jared break away from his little make out session and look at the direction the sobs came from. " Ally, WAIT" Jared cried. I ignored him and ran as fast as my legs could take me. I went to the park and cried there for a good 2 hours."I can't believe I fell for that bastard," I thought to myself,"I'm so stupid." It took me about a month to get over that asshole. A month to get myself together. A month to finally realize that Jared is just another jock,who just plays with random girls hearts like it some type of chew toy or something. A couple of months past and I was back to my normal self. Then, the following year a foreign exchange student came to our school and I immediately fell for him but, then found out he was just using me to get to my sister. When Lindsey found out, she slapped the hell out of him and beat him up. I ended up calling an ambulance When the paramedics asked us what happened, we lied and told them that a dog came out of nowhere and attacked him. Yeah, never get my sister mad,ever. That's when I promised myself that I will never ever fall for a guy because, they will end up cheating on you with another girl or just use you, and I don't want that to happen again.

"Come on guys, lets do something fun!" Cassidy exclaimed.

" Yeah! How about we all go down to the lake for a swim?" Trish suggested smiling like a 5 year who just found out they're getting a dog for Christmas.

"You just want to go to the lake to look at some hot shirtless guys." accused Cassidy while putting her hands on her hips. While I just shake my head and cross my arms.

"Man, you know me so well." she said while grabbing her bag ,which I'm assuming is where her bikini is.

"Well duh, we've been best friends since kindergarten I know what your likes and dislikes are." Cassidy stated. I just nodded an agreement. We grabbed our bikinis, towels, sunglasses and sunscreen and went out the door.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot!" Trish yelled already running back to the cabin to get something. When she came out, she had a pair of binoculars in her hands.

"Really?" Cassidy said annoyingly

"What?" responded an innocent Trish. Cassidy and I just giggled at our weird friend and we all just kept on walking to where the lake was. When we got there it was already full of people. We found a spot not so far from the cabin and put our stuff down. It was a nice day to swim. The air smelled fresh and it wasn't too hot. We spread out our towels we brought to sit on and we just laid there. Cassidy reading a fashion magazine and Trish looking through her binoculars and watching a hot guy swimming on the other side of the lake. I just laughed to myself at my obnoxious friend who I'm so lucky to have and started to put on some sunscreen. I grabbed my sunglasses and rested my body on my purple poka-dotted towel enjoying how the sun's warmth feels on my skin. "Ahh nothing can ruin this peaceful moment," I thought to myself.I spoke to soon. What happens next is not what I expected.

"Well,Well,Well look what we have here boys." Uh no.

Yup,this is the **Worst **Summer Vacation Ever!

All because of ladies and gentleman introducing... Austin Moon.

* * *

T**hanks for reading! Hoped you liked it!**

**Oh and I'll give shout outs on every chapter to people who review!**

**Please review if you have any ideas on what should happen next! **

**I got started on chapter 3 earlier so it might be up on Friday or S****aturday!**

**_(1)-_**_Sadly, I don't own S__tarbucks_


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg, new followers thanks for reviewing! It means a lot!**

**I what to give out some Shout Outs to:**

_** Guest, RL Wizard, Sandra,Cheeko, Ausllylover0902, DjAsklove, queenc1, Cheyennedailey**_

**Seriously you guys amaze me so much that you people make me want to do some back flips when you guys review! I just get too excited, that people actually enjoy reading my story!**

**This one goes out for you fantastic people!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Oh, this is going to be interesting

**Austin's P.O.V**

**_*2 hours earlier*_**

"But, why?" I wined, attempting to put on my best puppy-dog eyes to my dad, who already made a decision that I will be spending my summer vacation at a music camp called Music and Dance institute(MDI) if I liked it or not , also known as hell. Ugh, I don't want to go there! I heard that a girl last year puked all over the judges. Plus, its one of the worst music camps in the Florida. They compete with other music camps and they always lose. Why do they even bother showing up to the competitions, if they're never going to win. Its pretty sad that they still have enough courage to show their pathetic faces.

"Because I will be going to a business trip to New York City and I have no one to look after you." Dad stated annoyingly. Grabbing my suitcase I packed earlier from my room and making his way downstairs.

"But, why can't I just come with you?" I questioned, to see if he would let me come with him, so I wouldn't have to go.

"Because I'll barely be at the hotel, I'll be working all day and that means you'll be by yourself for most of the time."he argues, heading towards to the door.

"So, instead I decided it will be better if you just go to a music camp since your a pretty good singer." He stated while locking the front door and taking out his keys to unlock the car. Okay I've got to admit I am pretty good, but still I don't want to go **there.**

"Plus, I called Dez and Dallas's parents and they said they are sending them too for punishment for what you guys did on the last day of school." he reminds me, still mad about what happened that day. Oh yeah! God, I still remember that day like it was yesterday! Even though it was like two weeks ago. It all started with an idea Dez came up with to celebrate our last day before summer vacation. It was the last period of the day and Dez, Dallas and I sneaked out of class without the teacher noticing and started our little prank for Principle Franklin. I grabbed a red spray paint from my locker and Dallas grabbed a blue one from his locker. Dez had already filled up a bucket of water balloons and a bucket filled with maple syrup. When we had all the supplies we needed, Dallas and I went outside to spray paint the buses and the school's wall, while Dez went to the roof. The final bell rang and everyone was shocked when they saw our masterpiece. Everyone started crowding the schools buses and when they saw the buckets of bottle spray paints they all grabbed one and they began to spray paint the school. Eventually, Principle Franklin came out and let me tell you this he wasn't very happy. He was as red as a fire truck and I swear if he got any more angrier his blue vain would have'd popped out of his forehead. "Moon,Martinez what the hell are you guys doing?" yelled Principle Franklin. That was Dez's signal and the next thing you know Principle Franklin was soaked in maple syrup and to my surprise some feathers came falling down as well. And to finish it off Dez dropped a little cherry which landed perfectly on Principle Franklin's head like an ice cream cone. " Hey looking good Principle Franklin!" complimented Dallas trying to hold back a laugh. "Moon, Martinez, Fisher in my office now!" he demanded while pointing his finger to the school doors. At the end we pretty much ended up cleaning and hosing down the school wall's and buses for a whole week.

My dad and I got into the car, put our seat belts on and headed off.

When we got there it was loaded with people. Mostly 10 to 13 year olds and a couple of 16 year olds. In MDI its ages from 10-16 and when you turn 17 you can volunteer as a counselor. Well, at least this is my final year here since I'm 16. There is no way in hell I'm coming back here as a counselor, because that is never ever going to happen.

"Hey there!" said a high cheerful voice. Oh no, not another gay counselor, please go away.

"Uh... hey." I said unsure.

"I'm Mr. Philip, I work with the little ones." he enthusiastically said ,with an extremely large creepy smile on his face.

"Thats nice." I say trying not to sound mean or freaked out.

"Yeah, so do you need any help finding your cabin?" Mr. Philip**(1)** questioned tilting his head and furrowing his eye brows a bit.

"Uh... sure" grabbing my bags from my dad's hands, saying a quick goodbye and following to where the cabins were.

He told me that I would be sharing a cabin with other 2 campers, great other 2 wanna be's to ruin my summer. I was cabin number 12. I said a quick bye before leaving to help another camper. When I entered my cabin I saw Dez and Dallas, shit I can't believe it. They also were shocked to see me too.

"Hey!" I excitingly said, setting down my bags on the single bed since the two bunk beds are already taken by you know who.

"Whats up dude!" Dez greeted while pulling me into a manly hug.

"The ceiling." I replied while hugging back

"Hows it going little man?" Dallas said high-fiving me.

"Nothing much"

"You?" I asked.

"Same"

"Hey, I heard there was a lake around here" Dez said." Want to go and check it out?"

"Sure, I'm up for it." Dallas agreed

"How about you, Austin?" Dez asked

"Why not, there could be some hot chicks there" I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"Cool, lets go"

We grabbed our suitcases grabbed our swimming trunks and some other things we need and left to the lake. When we got there it was already loaded with people. We set down our stuff and headed to the restrooms to change. When we were done there were some girls already checking us out and giving us a "call me"sign. I just smirked and winked at some of them. Dez and Dallas doing the same.

When we got back to our spot, at the corner of my eyes I spotted a very familiar brunette. I turned around and I couldn't believe on what I saw. I blinked a couple of times to check if I wasn't just imagining stuff. Nope, shes still there with her loser friends. Oh this is going to be interesting. Dez and Dallas turned around to find out who I was staring at. They gave me a knowingly look and we headed off to the direction where they were at.

"Well, well,well look what we have here boys." I smirked

* * *

**Okay, this was Austins part of the story of why he and his friend came to the camp.**

**I'm almost done typing chapter 4! I might upload it on Sunday or Monday!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Until, next time!**

** -N.Y.L **

**(1)**_-Forgot to mention that the counselor Ally talked to in chapter 2 was the same one in this chapter! Plus if you want to know how he looks like he is on my profile. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fights and Arguments

**Thank you so much for those awesome reviews!**

**It means a lot! Its the only thing that keeps me writing more chapters!**

**SO DON'T STOP!**

**OH, SHOUT OUTS TO:_ Ausllyfav4eva, rauraauslly, mystery555, PhoebeHalliwell23, cheeko, Kriss, queenc1, Ausllylover0902 _for reviewing it means a lot! If you want a shout out just REVIEW!**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

"What are you guys doing here!?" I asked giving them a glare while standing up, with Trish and Cassidy following having disgusted looks on their faces.

"We came here to see our favorite girls" Dez answered in an obvious tone as if I just asked one of the worlds stupidest question.

We immediately crossed are arms, hoping to get a more believable response, but they didn't crack. Gosh these boys are so annoying, I wish I can just grab them by the hair and drown them in the lake, but sadly there are witnesses present.

"Seriously, why are you guys here?" Trish said getting a bit impatient that they won't answer the simple question.

They smirked. "I think the real question here is what are **YOU **guys doing here?"

"We asked you first." Cassidy stated putting her hands on my hips, waiting for a response getting a bit irritated.

They sighed. "Well, we're here because our parents are still mad about our little prank we did for Principle Franklin," Dallas started " So, as punishment they sent us to one of the worst music camps in Florida."

"How about you princess?" Austin questioned . Man, I hate it when he calls me princess. He's been calling me that ever since I dressed up as a princess in first grade for Halloween. That was the same year I started hating him.**(1)**

"Well, I uploaded a video I wasn't supposed to and as punishment my parents sent me here."

"What did you upload?" Austin asked. As if he just found out the sweetest girl in the world had just raped an 8-year-old.

"A video of my sister puking all over the judges," I said nonchalantly while shrugging my shoulders like it was no big deal. They were surprised for a bit that "Nerd girl" Ally Dawson has actually done something bad for once. Okay, just because I don't do anything bad in school doesn't mean I don't do bad things out of school.

"Okay, how about them?" Dez asked pointing towards Trish and Cassidy.

"They decided to be the bestest friends ever and come with me." I say smiling proudly and I can tell without looking that Trish and Cassidy are smiling too.

"Whatever we got to go, we don't want to keep the ladies waiting." Austin said looking towards a group of girls who were checking them out and giving them flirty looks. Dez just smirked, while Dallas gave them a wink. Ugh, boys. I just shook my head.

"What jealous?" Austin accused while doing one of his famous smirks. "Cause' I know you guys want to get with this," he said while motioning to himself. With Dallas and Dez flexing their muscles a bit.

Cassidy and Trish rolled their eyes while I just scoffed. "Oh please, you guys do know you're not that hot, right?"

"Yeah, plus you guys are way too cocky." Cassidy added. Trish nodded an agreement.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Wait what! Did they just tell us that we weren't attractive. What the fuck is wrong with these girls. We are the most popular and hottest guys in school, how can they not find us attractive. I'm captain of the basketball team, Dallas is captain of the football team and Dez is captain of the hockey team and again we are the HOTTEST guys in school.

"First of all doll face, we are NOT too cocky." Dallas defended sending a death glare at Cassidy.

"And second of all we are incredibly good-looking." Dez continued.

"Oh really, and who told you that?" Trish sneered.

"Every girl in school." Dez replied matter-of-factly.

"Well not every girl cause' you got three girls who will rather die then call you guys cute." Trish sassed.

"Yeah, and why do you guys even care so much about our opinion?" Cassidy asked . Huh, that is a very good question. Which I don't know the answer to.

"Because, why wouldn't we care of what people think of us." Dallas shot back, while having a little staring contest with Cassidy. Phew... that was close they almost cornered us. Good job Dallas.

"Yeah, come on were in high school . Reputation is everything." Dez added.

"Exactly, plus we were rather commit suicide then be seen talking to **you **losers," I remarked. I saw a flash of hurt on their eyes for a couple of seconds, until it was quickly replaced with a...smirk!? Well, that's something you don't see everyday.

"We would do the same if we were seen with jackasses or man whores," Ally shoot back giving me a glare. I glared right back.

"Call us whatever you want we don't care, all I know is that my summer vacation is ruined cause' your here." I snarl.

"Aww... thank you. I won't enjoy mine either, not only because you and the jackasses are here, but simply because I was forced to come here against my will!" Ally growls. Trying to dismiss this conversation, while walking past me to collect her things, with her followers right behind her.

That makes two of us. Wait... whats that supposed to mean? She turned around and gave me another smirk for the second time today. I gave her a dirty look and replaced it with a grin.

"Playing hard to get...huh... Ally Dawson sure is going to be quite a challenge," I said looking at Dez and Dallas, who both beamed at me.

"I'm not playing anything, me and you is never going to happen!" she wailed, while moving her hands all over the place and using hand gestures to emphasize the word never.

"Yeah, Okay." I said not convince on what she just said. I know she has feelings for me, every girl does. I mean come on I'm smoking hot.

"Seriously, I don't like you! I've never have and I'll never will!" she cried.

"Plus, you aren't even close to hot!" she finishes, turning around on her heels and walking off ,while grabbing her phone from her bag. I frowned. How can she not find me cute. Man, is she blind or something. I ran up to her and turned her around by her wrist ignoring the shocks going up my arm. I snatched her phone away. Rising it above my head, so she wouldn't be able to get a hold of it.

"Hey!" she scowls. Attempting to retrieve her phone by reaching for it, but it was no use.

"Give me my phone back, Moon!" She growls out, venom shooting out on every word.

"No!" I argued.

"No!?" she repeated. She started walking towards me slowly, her eyes glittering maliciously.

"You have 5 seconds to give me back my phone," she threatened, looking up at me hatred filling her eyes.

"Or what?" I challenged.

She glares up at me and smirks. Next thing I know her knee made contact with my manhood and groans were escaping my lips. She quickly grabs her phone from my hands and made her way back to her friends who were shocked on what they just witnessed. She smirked.

She turned around and looked down at me. My eyes clenching shut in pain. "Oh and next time don't question me, or it will go a lot worse," she warned as she walked off with her still in shock friends.

"Austin!" Dez and Dallas screamed.

"You okay?" Dallas questioned with a concern look on his face.

"I think so," I replied trying to get up with Dez and Dallas helping.

"That bitch is going to pay," I growled. Looking at them with hatred filling my eyes.

They both nodded, thinking of a way to get her back. Then suddenly a brilliant idea popped into my head.

'Oh' 'Ally Dawson' I thought to myself. 'You better watch out, cause you have no idea what's coming to you.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**This chapter took me two whole days to type!**

**I could figure out what they should say in this chapter!**

**Chapter 5 is done going to upload it on Wednesday!**

**But if I get a lot of reviews I might just upload it earlier, just for you guys!**

**Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter!**

**Catch you guys later!**

**(1)**- You'll find out why they started hating each other in first grade later in the story!

**-N.Y.L**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay, so this is chapter five of my story! Yay! This one goes out to: _**_queenc1, Cutedew, rauraauslly, Ausllylover0902, cheyennedailey, 12345, Ausllyfan4eva, starkiller2, mystery555, cheeko,Guest and other Guest._

**Alright, I'll stop typing now, so you can read! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 5: The boys start the war_

Ally's P.O.V

It has been 2 whole days since my mom had dropped me off at this camp and since I had that little incident with Austin. But hey, I had to get my phone back somehow and I did warn him. Its not my fault he's a stubborn person. Nothing happened those two days. Just the occasional glare or staring from Austin and his minions. I knew he was planning something, but what? Well, I found out when tragedy happened in the cafeteria.

**( Few hours earlier)**

"Cassidy and I are going to grab a bite? You want to come?" I asked Trish who was laying on her bed, reading a fashion magazine.

"Sure, I'm starving,"she said rubbing her stomach and getting up from her bed to put on her shoes.

"Well alright then, hurry up!" I ordered. "There serving pizza for lunch today," I shouted, eagerly ,so we can be the first ones there to get all the good stuff, and pizza was one of them. Along with pickles of course. Hey, don't judge me! I love pickles. I can eat them all day.

"Okay,okay don't rush me!"she demanded, grabbing her purse from her bed and making her way to the door where Cassidy and I were impatiently waiting.

When we entered the cafeteria it was already packed with people. All the lunch tables were already taken, except for one that was all the way in the back where the trash cans are.

"Ugh, see what happens when you don't hurrying up!" Cassidy accused. Sending a glare at Trish, who had a guilty look.

"Its fine, its not all her fault" I said. Giving Trish a reassuring smile.

"We could have still made it on time if somebody wouldn't have taken 20 minutes in the bathroom to do their makeup," I complained. Looking at Cassidy, who had an innocent look on her face.

"Hey, I have to impress the hot guys here somehow," Cassidy defended. We all giggled at her excuse.

"Can we please save the blaming game for later," Trish whined. "I'm hungry and all the good food is going to be gone, if were standing here fighting for who's fault it was that we didn't make it on time," Trish reasoned. Eyeing some of the delicious food that was already served on everybody's plates.

"Okay, I'm going to the line where there serving pizza." I told them. Pointing to the direction they were serving was. Cassidy and Trish nodded and went their separate ways to a different line.

I was walking to the pizza line when somebody said my name. I turned around and nobody was there. 'It must have been my imagination' I thought to myself. I turned back around toward the pizza line only to be bumped into a hard a chest. Austin. I huffed and took a step back.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked in a bitchy voice.

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to tell you something," he said smirking, holding something behind his back. What is this boy up to?

"Which is? Come on I don't have all day," I said getting a bit irritated by the second.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I had fun last night!" he yelled making everyone turn around and look at us. The fuck is he talking about? I never had sex with him. I never had, and I'll never will!

He did one of his signature smirks and looked down on me.

"Oh, and I love the way how rough you like it baby."**(1)** he complimented with a smirk at the end. I was there just standing dumbfounded on what he just said. Then it all made sense, he's getting me back for kneeing him at the lake. That sick bastard! I think he figured out what I was thinking and continued.

"By the way, when you were changing into your clothes this morning you forgot to put something, on your way out," he said taking out one of my I heart Justin Bieber bras. He held them up in a way that the whole cafeteria can see. My face went about 10 different shades of red. Everyone gasped except for Dallas and Dez who were laughing their asses off. I can see from the corner of my eyes that Trish and Cassidy were giving them a death glare.

How did he get a hold of one of my bras! Wait, did he go through one of my drawers when I was gone. That fucking bastard. I snatched my I heart Justin Bieber bra and stuffed it into my purse.

"Oh, and you also left this at the lake," he explained taking out a brown leathery book. Hey! My journal/songwriting book. Oh thank god I thought I lost it, or forgot it a home. He better not have read it. If he did, he would regret it for the rest of his god damn life. I took it from his hands and wrapped my arms around it like my life depended on it.I turned my glare at him and was about to yell at him until, he spoke.

"You know since I found that diary of yours, I think I deserve something in return," He said, raising his eyebrows and taking out his hand.

"Ally Marie Dawson will you make me the happiest man alive, and do me the honor to hand me over your beautiful, light blue,strapless Justin Bieber bra," he questioned. Trying not to laugh on what he just said. That smug bastard.

"Oh hell to the no!" I screamed.

"Why not? We were both having fun last night! And you were screaming out my name the whole entire time!"**(2)** he said. I hear gasps filling the cafeteria again and I couldn't help, but roll my eyes.

"Your lying! I've never slept with you! And I would never kiss the likes of you, you arrogant, self-centered, lying asshole!"**(3)**I shouted making my way over to him and stomping on his foot first, before slapping him across the face. I walked away from the lunch room, ignoring the stares I was getting from everyone. How dare he? It has been two days since I first arrived at this camp and people already think I slept with someone.

'Fine' I thought to myself. He wants to play dirty, well guess what? I can play dirty too.

You may have won the battle Austin, but I'm winning the war.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!:-) I reread it and tried to fix any mistakes I might have made, since there were some people who were telling me to do so. If you did find mistakes I'm so sorry! I'll try harder next time. I probably might fail :-( . I'm also going to fix the mistakes from my other chapters.  
**

_(1)(2)(3)- Quotes I read in a story.I don't remember the name of the story I took these from, but just wanted to tell you I didn't write them. _

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: Just letting you know that even though sex was mentioned in this story, doesn't mean there will be sex scenes. I don't feel comfortable writing that stuff, so I'm NOT going to write them. Maybe, just little small make out sessions ,but that's it!**

**-N.Y.L**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I came home late at night! So, to make it up to you I'm going to try and put up chapter 7 tomorrow!**

**Shout outs to: **_cheeko,Guest, kkequestrian, rauraauslly, Ausllyfan4eva, Frenchie12, xXLGBTXx, starkiller2, queenc1, Ausllylover0902_

**Okay now on to the story!**

* * *

_Chapter 6:Planning revenge_

Ally's P.O.V

"OMG I can't believe he did that to me!" I screamed in frustration, grabbing random things I can get a hold of and throwing them across the room.

"Calm down," Cassidy ordered for the millionth time. Trying to regain my composure for the past half an hour.

"Yeah, Ally you just need to relax and get a hold of yourself," Trish reasoned.

"Where's my journal?" I asked. " Maybe writing will calm me down" I suggested.

"It's on your night stand," Cassidy replied. I nodded and gave her a small smile. It has been 3 hours since that little incident in the cafeteria. And as you can see I'm still a bit ticked off. Writing in my journal is the only way I can control my anger. Nobody else knows about my anger problems except for Trish and Cassidy. Not even my parents know. When I got this problem Cassidy and Trish would help me restrain my anger, and they would also come with me to go see my therapist at least once a week. They truly are the bestest friends. Without them I would be a lost puppy. They even convinced me to write songs too, but I don't sing my songs to them. I feel like they aren't good enough to be heard, so I just keep them to myself. Back at home in Florida, there would be a little park two blocks away from my school and I would always go there to read or write in my journal. I would even go down to the small pond near by and sing some of my songs to myself. The park is literally one of my favorite places in the world to just relax and enjoy mother nature. I love the way how the birds chirp there own little songs while making their nests and how the airs smells like I'm surrounded by a zillion of roses, when in reality there are no flowers in sight. Its just really calming and so beautiful. I wouldn't replace it for the world.

I quickly walked over to my nightstand and grabbed my journal from my night stand and I angrily began writing in it .

_ Ugh, I Hate Austin Moon! I can't believe he embarrassed me in front of the whole cafeteria by telling everyone I slept with him. Yeah that's right you heard me. He told everyone I slept with him! He is such an asshole.I will never, not even in a million years ever sleep with him. I would rather lose a foot or go blind for the rest of my life. And right after he said that, he handed me one of my Justin Bieber bras. God I hate him so much! I just wanna cut his balls off, put it into a Pepsi can and throw it in the damn ocean. Don 't get me wrong, I'm usually really nice to everyone, but Austin and his friends just make me so angry they don't even try. Just by looking at them they annoy the heck out of me. Okay that's it I need to get them back!- Ally _

I placed my journal under my pillow and began to dig up a plan.

"Ooo... I know that look," Trish grinned.

"Your going to get even aren't you?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows a bit.

"Without a doubt" I told her getting up from my bed.

"What are you going to do?" Trish asked as I walked back and forth, trying to think of something.

"Don't know yet, but its going to a lot worse then what he did to me!" I exclaimed.

"I don't think you should do anything, he might do something really bad to you if you did. I think you should just ignore him." Cassidy pleaded. I ignored her and suddenly its like a bomb went off.

"I got it!" I screamed.

"Trish, I want you to get dog pee, a bag of marbles, bucket of water balloons, a gallon of chocolate milk, maple syrup, oil, some dog shit, some ants, purple hair coloring and if you can, try to steal 's skunk from his office." I said and laughed evilly. Trish jumped off her bed with a evil smile plastered on her face.

"Aye, aye captain." she playfully saluted as she grabbed her phone and ran out of the cabin. I smiled and grabbed Cassidy's arm dragging her out of the cabin behind me.

"No... I don't want to be apart of this," Cassidy whined, trying to get out of my grasp. I turned around and faced her.

"Cassidy haven't you ever wanted to get back at someone. Someone you really hate and can't stand?" I asked her." To feel adrenaline rushing through your veins because your doing something you shouldn't, while your heart speeds at 100 mph like you would get caught any moment if you don't hurry."

"I guess, it does sound like fun." she mumbled.

"Well, okay then here's your chance." I said yanking her with me again.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" she questioned as we stopped in front of the arts and crafts place.

"What I send Trish to get was only half of the stuff we needed." I informed her.

"We're getting the other half here." I explained, pointing to the big arts and crafts sign. She groaned as I hauled her inside and making sure nobody was there. Perfect its empty. This is going to be one of the best revenge plans ever.

* * *

"Hurry up, we got to set up our prank before the boys wake up," I told Trish and Cassidy who were both half asleep trying to get up. It was now 5 in the morning and we were about to sneak out of our cabin to go to the boy's cabin which apparently is right next to ours. Seriously, does this music camp hate me or something.

"Okay,okay were coming," whispered yelled Trish grabbing the bag of supplies we needed for our plan.

"Ugh, do we have to?" complained Cassidy who was still wrapped around in her bed sheets and with her head buried into her pillow. I rolled my eyes at this woman.

"Yes, we have to." I stated grabbing her bed sheets and yanking them away from her. Right after the warmth of the bed sheets left her body she quickly pulled her legs towards her snuggling into them to keep herself warm.

"Come on Cassidy we can't do this without you" I sincerly said. Shaking her awake and giving her one of my best puppy dog eyes.

She sighed. "Fine, but just this once," she concluded grabbing her shoes, while joining us at the door.

"Yay! You won't regret it. Its going to be worth getting up 5 in the morning." I assured her giving her one of my heart warming smile. She grinned and grabbed her camera from her night stand. I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head giving her a questioning look.

"Why do we need a camera," I asked, pointing to the camera in her hands.

"Oh to record the boy's reaction, so we can still relive that moment for the rest of our lives," she replied.

"Plus, who knows it might also go on youtube so the whole world can see."**(1)** she added smiling evilly.

"Good idea, maybe we can use the video to blackmail them," Trish suggested congratulating her with a high-five. Huh, it does sound like a good idea. I've never seen Cassidy's bad side. I liked it.

"Okay lets go" I whispered. And we were off. O this is going to be good.

* * *

**Okay there you have it folks! Chapter 6! Thanks for the reviews! And again I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I hope you forgive me! Sorry if its short.:-(**

**(1)_-Don't own youtube_**

Bye-N.Y.L


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey how's it going! I made this chapter extra long for you guys! I hope you guys like it! It took me a long time to type this chapter! **

**Shout outs: **_Ausllyfan4eva, Ausllylover0902, Guest, Guest, nicibialko, wisegirl171301, papersnowaghost, queenc1, rauraauslly_

**Enjoy!:-)**

* * *

_Chapter 7: The girls get even_

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Be as quiet as you can" I whispered to Cassidy and Trish. We were now outside of the boy's cabin and we were trying to sneak in without waking them up. We had to be quiet because if we get caught we would be dead meat. I quietly opened the door with Trish and Cassidy right behind me. I shuffled inside and held the door for them. They slowly walked in and looked around. Their eyes landed on the boys, they evilly smirked. I looked at Austin and stood in awe' at how adorable he looked while he slept. Wait did I just think that. I must be tired or something.

"Hey, can I do Dez's part, have Cassidy do Dallas's and you do Austin's?" Trish questioned. Both of them having hopeful looks on her faces. I know how much Trish hates Dez and Cassidy to Dallas and since I did make them get up early might as well just let them. It would go a lot quicker if they help me out then watch me do the whole thing, while they just stood there being my lookout.

"Yeah sure," I nodded.

"Yes!" they both yelled-whispered.

"Okay lets get started," I said. Trish took out the bag of supplies as we all huddled around in a circle and laid out the stuff.

"Cassidy, give me the purple hair coloring and the maple syrup," I whispered. She handed me the stuff and I began my mission.

I opened the purple hair coloring and quietly walked over Austin's sleeping body. The hair coloring was the bottle spray kind. Where you can spray on and it washes off quickly. When I reached him I grabbed a piece of his hair and carefully sprayed some on making sure I didn't miss a spot of blonde hair. When I was done, I grabbed the maple syrup and told Trish and Cassidy to smear the boys whole body's with syrup. They nodded their heads and they did as they were told. As they were doing that I grabbed the guys cologne and dumped out the whole bottle of cologne out the window. I replaced the cologne with dog pee and I placed it back on the counter. Next, I grabbed the tape and nail and began to tape the nail inside one of the boy's drawer. Then I placed a balloon filled with chocolate milk on the opposite side of the taped nail. So when one of the boys opened the drawer the balloon would roll and hit the pointy tip of the nail. Which would burst the balloon and splattered whoever opened it with chocolate milk.

"We're done. What do we do now?" Cassidy whispered. I looked over at Cassidy and Trish's work and laughed quietly.

"Okay, put on a pair of gloves and start to spread out the dog poop on Dallas's side of his bed." I instructed. She nodded.

"Trish, grab the bag of marbles and quietly spread them out on Dez's side." I guided. She nodded and quietly began to work.

I looked around until I spotted what I was looking for. The ceiling fan. I climbed up the beams and situated myself so I was balanced on top of the fan. I took out a handful of feathers and placed them on each of the hands of the fan. I grabbed the glitter and did the same thing. Once I was done with that I climbed off the beams. Man, this is such hard work.

"Done. What's next?" Cassidy whispered.

"Go climb up to where the beams are and tie this rope around the handle of the bucket of paint. Then, throw the rope over one of the beams closest to Dallas's bed. Make sure the position for the bucket is perfect so its doesn't fall, until the right moment." I instructed. She grabbed the bucket of paint and rope from my hands and started to climb the beams. I snickered quietly thinking of the thought of the mess this was going to make.

"All done. What now?" Trish asked.

"Grab the bottle of glue and smear the tips of Dez's hair with it. Then when your done grab the hair gel and spike Dallas's hair, so it would be all over the place." I told her. She smirked. We all knew how much the boy's care for their hair. Well, they sure are going to be surprised when they wake up and see what we have done to their precious hair. Trish took the bottle of glue and hair gel from the bag and silently walked over to Dez and Dallas.

When Cassidy and Trish were done. I told them to grab their bag of supplies and to wait for me outside.

"Okay," they said. Shuffling there way out the door.I grabbed the jar of ants I told Trish to get for me from my supply bag and quickly put some of them evenly on each of the boy's bed, so they would get attracted to the maple syrup. Once I was done, I grabbed the bottle of oil and unscrewed the lid. I walked around the whole cabin pouring the oil on the floor, trying to not step on the dog shit and marbles at the same time. I checked and made sure the string that I tied around the fan was good enough to be triggered, so when the boys start to flail around it would turn on the fan with feathers and glitter on. I quickly let go of the skunk Trish took from the counselor's office and ran out of the cabin ducking and crawling out of the mess of string, trying to avoid scaring the skunk.

"So now what?" Trish questioned.

"We wait, until they wake up, so we can record the whole thing," I said.

"Which won't take long cause' its almost 5 minutes til 7 which is when they are supposed to wake up and have breakfast, so they can start camp at 8," Cassidy explained eyeing her watch.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!" I exclaimed. Running up the steps to the guy's cabin and looking through the window. Cassidy took out the camera and began recording and positioning herself, so she can get a good view of the whole cabin. We got there just in time because that is when their alarm clock went off.

"Omg Austin and his friends are waking up!" Cassidy whispered like the goody two shoes finally got her bad side out. It almost brought a tear in my eye.

I turn my gaze back at them and sure enough, they were starting to yawn and stretch in bed. Austin leaned over and turned off the alarm clock. I watched as he sat up and looked around the cabin and then at his friends. His eyes widened and I can tell he is in shock.

"What the hell is going on," he shouted. He hadn't noticed his purple hair and the maple syrup until, he saw Dallas and Dez covered in syrup and ants. His shouting caused Dez to jump out of bed and slip on the marbles on the floor. I snickered and tried to hold back a laugh.

Dallas sat up which triggered the bucket of paint. The paint scattered all over his bed which made a humongous mess. He got off of bed, his whole body covered in paint. He couldn't see the dog shit on the floor which made him slip and fall on his back.

This made us burst into laughter.

"Eww... what the fuck is this?" he made me laugh even more. I could hear Trish and Cassidy chortling.

"Ahh... MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Dez screamed as he tried to run his fingers through the tips of his hair, but couldn't since they were glued together.

We finally looked at Austin, who was sitting up on his bed. Wildly looking around the room with a bewildered look on his face. He looked at a mirror and his eyes widened. Shock and horror filled his face. He began to pat and weave through his hair, as if checking if they were real. Suddenly his faced reddened with anger. He got out of bed not knowing of the oil and his feet began to loose balance. He flayed his arms trying to grab something to keep his balance. One of his hands touched the string which made the fan go on. Feathers and Glitter came falling down like rain, which made Austin fall as well. Suddenly, Dez and Dallas froze in horror when they saw the skunk slowly making its way towards Austin.

"Austin, don't move." Dallas ordered, but it was too late. The skunk lifted his tail and sprayed Austin right in the face. The look on his face was priceless and I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I buckled over and laughed my ass off with Cassidy and Trish following.

Then a brilliant idea came to me. I grabbed the camera and made my way to the door. I threw the door open, stepping inside. I raised the camera making sure it was still recording and caught all the boys faces.

"Say hi to the camera boys!' I shouted, getting their attention. Their heads snapped up to me and if looks could kill I would have been a goner. I moved the camera so it would get all the boys individually and smiled. I saved the video and turned off the camera. Trish and Cassidy came in and we started laughing our asses off again. The boys were looking at us with a murderous expression.

"You bitches! Look what you guys did to our hair!" Dez screamed.

"Yeah and the fucking mess you made!" Dallas added angrily. Pointing towards the mess of paint, dog shit, oil and marbles on the floor.

We giggled and looked at Austin. Surprisingly, he looked torn between amused and angry. He looked at the guys and gave me a death glare.

"You guys are so dead!" Austin screamed. Trying to get up, but the oil made it difficult for him to do so.

We squealed and ran as fast as we could to our cabin. We didn't look back to see if they were running after us, until we made it back safely in our cabin.

"OMG the was some funny shit we just did!" Cassidy hollered as she laid on her bed.

"I know right!" shrieked Trish laying right next to her. I could still see excitement and amusement plastered on their faces. I chuckled to myself. We all looked at each other and burst out laughing again, which caused me to roll on the floor. I heard a thump and 'oomph' and I looked over at both of them to find that they both had fallen off of bed. This caused us about 5 more minutes of laughing, until we got a hold of ourselves. We just laid there on the floor staring at the ceiling and thinking back to the events that just happened not so long ago. Wow, I never knew being at this camp could be so much fun.

* * *

**And there you have chapter 7 folks! Don't forget to review!**

**Bye! I love you guys - N.Y.L**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm** so sorry I didn't update for the past 5 days! I'm such a bitch.:-( The truth is that I just couldn't come up with a prank the guys should do to the girls! But all the plans I came up with were really bad, so I just made the guys sing them a song. If you have any ideas on what should happen at the end of this chapter please share! It would mean a lot.**

**Shout** **outs**-_ papersnowghost, JustMeSP, queenc1, starkiller2, Lonewolf123a, Ausllylover0902, Hi D, PeptalkGurl101, Ausllyfan4eva, cheeko, MandyMayR5, rauraauslly, Cutedew, Frenchie12, IMMA FANGIRL, LovePeach16, geeksrchic_

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Chapter 6 was seriously the most reviewed chapter since I started the story! You reviewers are the most awesomest people in the whole world. This chapter goes out to those fantastic and amazing reviewers! I hope you guys like it. It took me two whole days to type this chapter! Sadly in this chapter there is no prank!:-( I'm so sorry! Its that I couldn't come up with one. And all the ideas I had were terrible. So, I just made the guys sing them a little pay back song! If you have any idea on what should happen in the next chapter tell me! I also take pranks!;-)**

**Have fun reading!:-)**

* * *

Chapter 8:Gives you hell

**Austin's P.O.V**

_**(After the girls left running out of the guy's cabin)**_

Ugh, those fucking bitches! I can't believe they chose to get us back on the same day we have to perform at the camp get-together, that is in less than an hour.

Yeah, that's right Dallas, Dez and I got picked to sing a song at the event, since Miss. Love our music counsler, heard us singing a song during our free time. She thought we sounded pretty good and she gave us a gig as the opening act. But, now we're running late because of that little prank the girls decided to do on us today.

They made a huge ass mess that we're gonna have to clean up before the counselors find out, plus I have to take an extremely long shower to get this purple dye out of my hair. Gosh, look at my hair! My hair is like my trademark. Now all the guys in the shower room are going to look at me funny and probably laugh in front of my face. If the girls touch my hair one more time they are going to regret it. NOBODY and I mean nobody messes with my hair, that is where I draw the line.

They are so going to pay after this.

I growled in fusteration as I tried to cautiously move my feet away from the the oil. I immediently fell backwards, head first, and landed with a loud thump. Great can this day get any worse.

"Hey, you okay Austin?" Dez asked rushing towards me with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, Im fine." I assured him.I get up and try again, this time succeding.

"Everything is just dandy" I said sarcastically, eyeing the whole cabin.

"Hey don't worry, we'll get them back" Dallas said getting up from his bed, while getting some of the paint off his face with a towel.

His face hardened."We'll get them back real good," he gritted through his teeth, his fist clutching in anger and eyes filling with hatred.

Dez nodded an agreement, anger crossing his face. Both of them looked around the room hoping it would help them inspire them with a plan to get even with the girls. I took a quick glimpse of the clock, SHIT!

"Well lets think of a way to get them back later," I said inturrupting them.

"We have to be on stage in 45 minutes," I told them.

"Wait thats today?!" Dallas asked surprised. Realization hitting his face like a brick.

"Yeah!" I responded quickly grabbing my towel and running towards my drawer. Suddenly, it all happened so fast, I didn't realize that there was a chocolate milk balloon in my drawer. Soon my face was drenched in chocolate. I wiped away the chocolate milk from my face with my towel I had in my hands.

I growled. "God, I hate those girls!" I screamed. Pounding my hands on the bed in fusteration.

"And you think we don't?!" cried Dez, holding up one of his expensive colognes.

"My cologne smells like dog piss!" he hollered and in one swift motion, he threw it out the window. He looked back at us and continued.

"After the performance, we are so going to get them back!" he confirmed. I quickly tried to think of something then abruptly an idea came to mind.

"What if we sing them a little song?" I questioned. Raising my eyebrows and smiling evilly. They looked at each other confused having no idea what I was getting at, so I continued.

"A song that we wrote specifically for them," they still looked pretty confused. I sighed.

"A song that can embarass them in front of the whole camp," I added looking at them with a look showing if they're catching on. It took them a second to register what I just said and Dallas finally caught on to my idea.

"Oh...nice plan" complimented Dallas giving me a pat on the shoulder.

"I still don't get whats going on," declared Dez. Looking at both of us helplessly for a little more explaining. I playfully rolled my eyes at him, while Dallas gave me an 'Oh boy' look. Okay, Dez might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he is still my best friend. Actually, no he's not! He's more like the brother I never had! Without him I wouldn't be acting like a child for most of the time we hang out. That is what I admire about myself. I still have that 5 year old Austin Moon inside of me. And I like it. So, does Dez and Dallas. They like that side of me better, than the other side of me which is bullying the nerds and geeks back at school. Yup I'm a big jerk, a hot one too. We all know its not right, but we got to keep up our reputation somehow.

I looked back at the clock again. Crap 30 minutes left. I quickly grabbed some clothes that weren't soaked in chocolate, snatched a clean towel from my suitcase and headed towards the door.

"Hurry up! We got 30 minutes!" I shouted sprinting towards the showers.

There eyes widened at how much time was left for them to get ready and as quickly as a lightning bolt they grabbed there towels and ran towards the direction of the showers, hot on my heels.

* * *

"Where the heck were you guys?!" Miss. Love questioned , who had a relieved look on her face.

"Are you guys okay? Did something bad happened" she asked worriedly examing us for any scratches or internal injuries that might need to be checked out. Miss. Love is like a second mother to me. She is my favorite music counselor in the entire camp. I'm dead serious. I just feel guilty she doesn't know everything about me, like how I treat people at school or what I do on the weekends. One day I'm going to tell her the real reason why I act like this at school, when I can fully trust her. Which won't be long since she is one the most understanding people I've met. She is not one of those people who judges you by the way you look or the way you dress. She actually takes the time to get to know you and understand you. And that is what I like about her.

She started to hypervetlate a little bit as she took a quick glimpse of the crowd that was behind the red curtains.

"Relax we got this," Dallas assured. Giving her a hard pat on the back which made her almost lose her balance.

"Yeah, and the song we are going to sing is going to blow your mind!" Dez added giving her a warm hearted smile. She closed her eyes and took in a huge breathe, then breathed out opening her eyes again.

She looked at her watch and her eyes widened."You guys are on in 10 seconds," she informed. Grabbing Dez's drumsticks and my guitar form a near my table.

"Go!" she cried hurridly. Pushing us to the front of the stage which revealed a huge crowd of people. Silence filled the atmosphere the instant we came out. The campers gave us confused looks and started to look at one another, trying to figure out whats going on. We didn't blame them. We would have reacted the same if some random people came out of nowwhere and suddenly appeared on stage.

Dez walked slowly over to his drums, that were already set out, ready to be played and carefully sat down making sure he doesn't hit a drum to ruin the awkward silence. Dallas went over to the keyboard and settled himself into a ready to play position. I took in a deep breathe and pulled my red guitar over my shoulders. I turned towards Miss. Love , who was giving me a thumbs up and smiling like crazy. I nodded my head showing her that we were ready. She nodded and we began to play. I searched through the pond of people spotting Ally and her friends in the back of the crowd with a surprise look on their faces. I smirked and looked back at Dez and Dallas who were already thinking ahead of me. I locked my eyes on her. Making sure she knows I'm singing to her. People were turning around wondering who I was staring at. Payback time bitch.

**Gives you hell**

_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

Ally turned all red and gave me one of her famous glares. He don't judge me I'm serious, she works and works and works that its just getting out of control. Its not even funny. Is her job really that much work or is she just that damn slow.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

We run into eachother a lot in school. Especially, during lunch is where things just get out of hand, and we usually end up fighting or yelling at eachother, like an old married couple. It gets pretty crazy. It would usually go like this, I call her a name, then she calls me a name. It would go on like this for a while, until our friends pulls us away from eachother. We hate eachother so much. I just wonder to myself, does she just want to go to hell every time she looks at me?

_Now where's your picket fence, love?_

_And where's that shiny car?_

_And did it ever get you far?_

_You never seemed so tense, love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are?_

This verse is about Cassidy. Does she know where she is for most of the time? Sometimes I think she is just in her little world of hers. She doesn't pay attention to the things going on around her. Maybe thats why her ex-boyfriend Caden cheated on her, because she just doesn't pay attention to the things around her.

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

Phft, yeah right like I'll miss Ally. Those words won't ever come out of my mouth. I'm guessing Dez and Dallas are thinking the same thing about Trish and Cassidy.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

I jump off stage and make my way towards Ally. I stop when I'm about 6 feet away from her. Hey, you never know when she might finally snap and decide to wildly attack me. I don't know about you, but I want to live.

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_I hope it gives you hell_

The guys that decide to date them are fools. I mean seriously, who would want to date someone named Ally, who is a mean,bitchy,sassy,cranky,pretty-WAIT WHAT! Okay, forget I ever said that. It never happened.

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Yeah, where did it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

This line is about Trish. She thinks way too much about what went wrong in her relationships. She just doesn't get it. Wasn't it obvious that Trent just wasn't interested in her at all. He was interested in her sister, Natalie. Come on, by the looks the guy was giving Natalie everytime she passes him down the hallway he was planning on fucking with her. And Trish never noticed? Wow, she must be really blind or something.

_Truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see what you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories, they're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look that you wear so well_

I see a lot of those sad looks every time we insult the girls or embarrass them badly in the cafeteria. To get me back Ally would usually knee me in my balls or dump milk on my head.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

The whole crowd started to sing along obviously looking at the girls since we were singing to them, while punching the air with their fists.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_(Hope it gives you hell!)_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_(Hope it gives you hell!)_

_When you hear this song and you sing along, well you'll never tell_

_And you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through_ hell**(1)**

Still hoping it gives Ally hell every time she sees me.

We ended the song with Dez throwing his drumsticks towards the audience, Dallas doing one of his natural hair flips and me doing an ending pose with my one of my hands on the mic with my other hand on the guitar neck. Almost immediantly the whole crowd bursted in cheers, everyone went wild at how good we were, accept for the she devil and her friends. I can tell she was angry by the way she was glaring at me with her arms crossed. She quickly stomped away, her face all red raging of anger, her eyes boiling mad as fire, and I swear I think I saw a bit of steam coming out of her ears. Cassidy and Trish looked at us. Their faces showing displease and disgust. They shook their heads, narrowing their eyes at us. They started to walk backwards slowly taking their time on each step they took. They both stucked up their middle fingers obviously pissed off and running to the direction Ally fierce-fully stomped away.

I looked back at Dallas and Dez who were smiling like proud men. We gave each other a high-five and glanced back at the audience. We smiled widely and bowed, which caused a lot of applauses and whistles to fill the air. We waved goodbye and walked off stage victoriously that we have gotten the girls back for good. Now they know who's boss.

But, boy was I wrong.

* * *

**And done! So how was it? Was it bad? I bet it was!:-(**

**Okay, this is where I need help from you people. I need help on what should happen on the next chapter. Should the girls sing their own song to the guys -OR- should the girls do another prank to the guys! For the people who want to do a prank, please tell me what the prank should be! I'm all out of ideas as you can see! Oh, and if you give me an idea you will get credit for coming up with the prank and I'll make sure you get all the credit and it was not my idea. If you guys want the girls to sing a song, tell me what song too! Well, okay thats it.**

(1)-American Rejects-Gives you Hell- I love that song and I was listening to it yesterday on the bus and the lyrics kinda fitted with the storyline so I made the guys sing this song.

**Bye3-N.Y.L**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry it took so long for me to type this chapter! I couldn't find a good song for the for the girls to sing to the guys! Oh, and special thanks to the reviewers who told me to make the girls do some dirty dancing! Spoiler Alert! They do, do that!;-)**

**Shoutouts:**_ Graciegirl74, queenc1, Frenchie12, geeksrchic, rauraauslly, starkiller2, Guest, cheeko, Guest, Cutedew, papersnowaghost, binglebop, Ausllyfan4eva, iJustCant, XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX, Anon, Auslly _

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Whine up!

**Ally's P.O.V**

I stomp angrily up the steps to my cabin and threw the door open with a loud bang, which caused a hanged up picture frame to fall and shatter across the floor. I groaned. And threw myself on my bed. Looking up at the ceiling, thinking back to the events that happened not so long ago.

Why? Just why do they make my life a living hell?

Yeah, its true what they said in the song. Every time I look at them they do send me to hell, but that doesn't mean they have to sing it in front of everyone. I do have feelings you know.

I closed my eyes and took in deep breathes, trying to calm myself down.

Suddenly, I heard voices coming from a distance. I whirled around and soon came in a furious looking Cassidy and a pissed off Trish who were mumbling something under their break, which sounded like cursing, and they flopped themselves on their beds with a loud huff.

It was silent for a few moments, that is until I decided to break it. "I hate those assholes!" I yelled pounding my hands on my bed. Letting out all the anger that was inside of me.

"Join the club," Trish commented in an irritated tone.

I sighed and the room became silent again.

"So, whats the plan?" Cassidy asked me with an interested look on her face.

"Um... I don't know?" I sadly replied. Sending her one of my sorry looks. Man, I'm usually so good at getting revenge. I wonder whats up with me today.

"How about we prank them again," Trish suggested.

"Nah, its pretty predictable." I said, while looking out the window

10 minutes have past and we still couldn't come up with anything. Ugh, this is torture! Why couldn't we come up with anything good to get the guys back. Is it karma or something.

"Hey you know what they say," Cassidy started."When someone randomly hits you in the street, you have to punch them back, but harder." she stated. A small smirk began to form on her lips. I wondered to myself, trying to figure out what she was getting at. She continued.

"And since the boys sang us a song, maybe we should sing them a song back." she suggested. Looking at me with her eyebrows raising up a little bit and a small smile plastered on her face like she is asking me for permission. Huh, it does sound like a good idea. I'm in.

"Sure I'm in," I declared. Nodding my head an approval, getting up from my bed and grabbing my journal from underneath my pillow.

"How about you, Trish?" questioned Cassidy. Looking towards her direction.

"Hell yeah I'm in!" she screamed. We all giggled at her enthusiasm.

"I know exactly what song we should sing to them," I told them. Flipping through the pages of my leather brown book. I showed them the lyrics, neatly written in my journal. They all gave me an evil smile.

"Oh, they are so going to regret singing that song to us," Cassidy commented. Trish nodded in agreement, her smile never leaving her face. Wait I know that look. She also has an idea. Ooo... a Trish De la Rosa plan.

This is going to be the best revenge ever!

**Austin's P.O.V**

After the girls went running off, Mr Philips called us off stage and congratulated us on a work well done. We said thanks and took our sits in the front and listen to Mr Philips, go on about how fun he is having to be working with such fabulous campers. Ugh, kill me now. In the middle of Mr Philip's speech, Miss Love called us over for a quick talk behind stage. We looked at each other, not knowing whats going on and shrugged. We quickly got off our seats and made our way to where Miss Love who was waiting with Mrs Jensen the head counselor. Our eyes widened. Shit are we in trouble for singing that song to the girls.

"Hello boys," Mrs Jensen greeted with a smile that showed all her perfect white teeth and some crinkles to appear on the side of her eyes .

"Hey," we said in illusion.

"So, I watched the little performance you guys put on today," she informed. Taking out her clipboard, writing down our names on a piece of paper and giving us a serious look. We gulped. Panick filling my blood and an unconfortable feeling began to form in the pit of my stomach.

"Y-you did," Dez studdered trying to hide his worried expression, while biting his lip a bit. Is it just me or is he turning a bit more pale then usual?

"Yeah I did,"she accused, taking off her glasses and narrowing her eyes at us like a laser. DAMN we're screwed. I looked over at Dallas and Dez, their eyes widened to the point where if they widened their eyes a little more their eyeballs would pop right off. She continued."And I absolutely loved it!" she shrieked, which almost popped my eardrum. What the hell!

"Wait did you just say you loved it?" Dallas asked making sure he had heard her correctly. I wouldn't blame him. I thought I heard her wrong too, since she squealed right in my ear, which was still buzzing by the way, just to let you know.

"Yup, and I want you guys to participate and compete in the camp competition this Friday," she advised us, smiling like she had won a million dollars. She handed us each a flyer. I scanned through the flyer and something caught my attention.

"Woah! The winner goes to a regional singing competition?!" I exclaimed, gripping on the flyer.

"Yeah, and whoever gets picked from regionals will go to state's" she told us a small grin forming on her lips. She continued.

"And I think you guys are good enough to represent us," she smiled trying to convince us to do it. Um... I don't know. When we performed a while ago I thought it would be a one time thing. Come on Austin make up your mind. Omg this is the second hardest decision I have ever made. The first one was when I was 4 years old and my mom made me decide if I wanted plain pancakes with chocolate syrup or if I wanted chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup. I wanted both of them so badly, but my mom told me I had to choose between the two. It was so hard, it was like telling a mother to choose which child is her favorite. It was impossible. It took me a whole hour to make my decision and I ended up choosing plain pancakes with chocolate syrup. I cried myself to sleep that night, feeling like a traitor to the chocolate chip pancakes. I'm bad at making decisions. Its really not my thing.

Suddenly, music started to play and we were dragged away from Mrs Jensen and Miss Love to the front of the stage. What the hell is going on.

_It's summertime!_

_Ladies lookin' hot_

_Shakin' up what they got!_

_Elephant Man an' Kat, c'mon!_

Out of nowwhere Ally, Cassidy and Trish came out in the most sexiest clothes ever. Ours mouths dropped to the floor and we looked at them in shock. They smirked at us and Ally began to sing.

_Senses tellin' me you're lookin', I can feel it on my skin_

_Boy I wonder what would happen if I trip and let you in_

_Don't be shocked by my aggression, just might be the one_

_Let's skip this conversation, just whine your body up_

She pulled me close to her, moving her hips in sexy dips and circles. SHIT. What the fuck is she doing. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Her lips were an inch away from mine and I can feel her breathe against my face. She pulled away and made her way back to Cassidy and Trish. They all began to sing along.

_Ha ha ha, don't wanna wait no more_

_Ha ha ha, you've got what I'm searchin' for_

They moved their hips while they sang to us. Dez and Dallas tried not to look at them, but failed miserably. They stared at them like a hawk, watching there every move. I saw a little smirk form on their lips.

_I'm feelin' your vibin' I'm ridin' high, it's exotic_

_And I want you, and I want you here_

_Pull me closer and closer and hold me tight to your body_

_I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

Trish began to sing as she made her way to Dez. I heard Dez gulp and she started to move her hips to the music. She started to stroke his hair while circling around him. He didn't keep his eyes off her.

_A ese nene lo tengo trikia'o_

_Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de la'o_

_Y lo empujo lo tengo tumba'o_

_Con mis cadera lo tengo moja'o, what!_

She blew him a kiss and turned around walking towards Ally and Cassidy. It was Cassidy's turn to sing and she walked up to Dallas with a little smirk. If you tell me Dallas looked a bit scared. I can tell this gave Cassidy some confidence and she started to move her body in intricate patterns and started to push her hips towards Dallas. She pushed her chest against his and started to move her arms in exotic patterns in the air.

_Boy keep doin' what you're doin', get me hot_

_Windin' up your body, you don't have to stop_

_My temperature is rising want you more than before_

_It's an animal attraction, whine your body up_

It looked like Dallas had a little fun there. She smirked and removed his hands from her hips and walked back to her group. I heard them giggle a bit and they began to sing the chorus again.

_Ha ha ha, it's the magic on the floor_

_Ha ha ha, I don't wanna wait no more_

_'Cause I'm feelin' your vibin'_

_I'm ridin' high, it's exotic_

_And I want you_

_(And I want you too)_

_I want you here_

_(And I want you too)_

_Pull me closer and closer_

_(Closer and closer)_

_And hold me tight to your body_

_I wanna feel you_

_(I wanna feel you too)_

_I wanna feel you near!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_(Whine up, whine up)_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_(Elephant Man, whine up, c'_mon!)

They seperated. Trish walking towards Dez, Cassidy to Dallas and 'Oh Crap' here comes Ally. She pulled us close again. I couldn't resist and soon my hands were trapped on her hips as hers traveled up my arms to my shoulders. Her fingers tangled themselves into my hair, which caused me to shiver. I don't know why, but her touch sent electricity to course through me, making my blood boil and my nerve endings buzz. It felt good. Nah, more like pretty good if you ask me.

_My dear, whine up your body, bring it to me right here_

_She got the finest body I swear_

_Shake up your booty, shift it in high gear_

_She said, "Ele, run your fingers through my hair"_

We moved our bodies in perfect synchronization, I pulled her to me, closing the space between us. I stayed focus on her, her movements became more smooth and fluid. Her dips went lower and her circles slowed down.

_All the black man coulda see quite clear_

_The way that she whinin' give me nightmare_

_Find a drink, back up the car right here_

_Want to pop off the clothes she a-wear_

She began to pull away from me. A sad voice in my head told me to not let her escape, but I didn't have the gut. I think she noticed my sad expression and she smirked, letting out a little giggle.

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa_

_It's rifin!_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa_

_Give me the wanker, c'mon!_

The three of them walked away from us back to there starting position. They started to dance along to the music. And boy it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. I glued my eyes to Ally dancing perfectly to the music.

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

The song ended and the crowd went wild. Screaming their heads off and whistling for one more song, but sadly they didn't obey that order. The girls gave us one last smirk before leaving the stage, which caused me to be a little disappointed. And I wasn't the only one. Dallas and Dez looked like they were about to beg for them to keep going. If that's what it takes for it to never end, then I'm begging with them. Hey, don't judge us! We're sixteen year old boys with hormones.

But, the thing that keeps bugging me is. Even though seeing Ally in the most sexiest clothes and dancing with me was weird, because trust me it was, but a good weird. It was my reasoning that kept slipping away. And that scared me, because I found myself wanting her. Which has never happened to me before. Only that one time in first grade, but that's it. Okay, I know what your thinking. What the hell are you talking about. Well, when I was in first grade I used to have a little crush on her. I still remembered what she wore that day I first met her. It was in Mrs. Smith class, room 15. She was wearing a yellow sunflower dress, with her hair up in a ponytail with a cute little small bow to tie it up. She seriously was one of the cutest 6 year old girl I have ever seen. I started to pick on her a lot and sometimes I would pull on her small curls. Even back then, she would call me names and knee me in my manhood. And that's what I liked about her, feisty and not afraid to fight back. But popularity and reputation got a hold of me. And I had to bullying her to get all these feelings out of me. That was the same year she started hating me. And that is how we became enemies. School enemies of course, but this is camp. So, its more like camping with enemies.

* * *

**Haha did you like the ending?!:-) Anyway thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and if you guys hadn't, I wrote another story called The Marriage Trap, which is mostly based on the book, that I'm reading! **

**So if you have time please read it! **

**Bye3- N.Y.L**


End file.
